Falling Stars
by Aozoran
Summary: Yuuri finally gets up the courage to break off his engagement with Wolfram and finally have the one thing that he has wanted since the beginning. ConrartXYuuri


**Author's Note: Inspired by Conrart's words to Yuuri in the episode "Conditions Of The Maou." XD This is a present for Miyuki Meiru, who ^^ inspired me to continue on with Conrart and Yuuri. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Conrart's shirt. *grins* **

* * *

"Wait Yuuri!"

Yuuri Shibuya sprinted through the halls of Covenant Castle, his heart pounding wildly as his feet slipped against the cool stone, his raven locks flying around his face as he ran. Cheeks flushed with the exertions, his skin still tingled from where the heat had swept over him, the wash of small dancing flames having singed his skin. Wolfram made life close to impossible, as sweet and as understanding as Wolfram could be in some moments, actually a gentleman and quite thoughtful, when it came down to it... the blonde could be a _pain_.

"YUURI!"

The boy slammed hard off one of the doors as he came around one of the corners far too fast, jarring his shoulder and almost yelping outloud as he continued on. Overly long raven locks slapped lightly against his shoulders, the wild mass fluttering, though the tips of it were singed, not that it was noticeable. Managing to throw a glance over his shoulder, a shudder rippled through him when Wolfram appeared right behind him, clearly able to keep up with Yuuri even when the Maou was quite literally running for his life.

"Stand still you, _Wimp_!" The shouts bounced off the walls, no one paying attention to it this time, clearly not understanding that this time the reason for Yuuri's head long flight was quite different from the other times he and Wolfram had performed it.

Yuuri wanted out. There was no way around it, he wanted freedom from the engagement. Wolfram had been next to impossible to consol, furious and hurt by the Double Black even suggesting such a thing. His heart still hurt from having to say the words, desperately hoping that the blonde demon would understand, that things had piled up... all the little things that had slowly been eating away at the Maou over months. He had tried to make a stand against Wolfram, wanting to sort out this particular situation he had gotten himself into, though he had been expecting a little heat from the blonde. The wall of roiling flame that had filled his office had quite literally singed a few years off Yuuri's life. Gwendal and Gunter would not be happy when they found out all of the paperwork that Yuuri had completed had gone up in smoke.

And honestly, Yuuri couldn't blame Wolfram for his anger. The blonde did care for him, he had seen it that day when Wolfram had come for him after the Box incident with Maxine and many times since. He had seen Wolfram at his best and truly admired the Demon for the compassionate nature and loyalty that he showed despite his fiery nature.

"Yuuri!"

The Maou was panting hard, a little of his skin actually starting to blister from where the flames had caught him. It had been an accident. Everything inside of him screamed that if he didn't get away from Wolfram, he would never truly escape the blonde and the engagement, he didn't want to see the tears in those jewel green eyes, the expression that had almost torn out his heart to know he was the cause.

Another sharp turn, his boots sliding on the carpet, his weight sending him slamming hard against another door, thumping hard enough to make his head ring. A small cloud of soot puffed into the air at the action, before he was off again, Wolfram shouting insults after him this time for running from the situation. He had done his best, tried to say all the things he needed to but had ended up nearly being barbequed and he was not going to be cornered and roasted. Yuuri could almost feel the heat against his back, feel the small hairs stand on end with another jolt of almost blinding fear that he would get scorched again.

A hand caught at his shirt, attempting to stop him, fingers almost grasping his badly scorched shoulder and he gritted his teeth against the roaring pain that screeched through him. He didn't want anyone to see the damage, including Wolfram, he didn't want anyone to know that he had been _hurt_ this time. It was his own fault for allowing this to go on for so long, he cared for Wolfram but... his heart belonged to another, had for... some time and he didn't want to betray his heart any longer.

Another corner, the passageway giving way to one of the elegant stairways that led off the second floor and down to the ground, his heart thundered in his ears, the gardens would be perfect for hiding, the wealth of trees providing somewhere to curl up until Wolfram calmed down enough.

Fingers caught at his shirt, his body jerking with the action, his entire body swinging around with the strength of Wolfram's grip. Yuuri Shibuya slammed hard against the railing of the second story landing, his shirt crumpling beneath the blonde's fingers as green eyes met obsidian, the shine of so many emotions darkening them to rich emerald. The one look cutting him deeply as his earlier momentum unbalanced him, Wolfram's grip only adding to the twisting action.

And for one moment Yuuri was aware that his feet were no longer on the ground, catching the raw terror that flashed through Wolfram's eyes as the blonde attempted to reach forwards and pull him back onto the safety of the landing, but his fingers slipped through thin air as the Maou fell backwards.

"YUURI!" A heartbreaking scream of his name escaped Wolfram's lips.

Yuuri stared upwards at Wolfram, eyes wide as he fell through empty space towards the stone floors below soundlessly. Shock registering that he was going to die, that a fall from that height would definitely kill him.

And he could hear footsteps, bare feet on stone as something connected hard with him, jarring his already singed and bruised body, his entire frame jarring with the contact as his fall was stopped as strong arms curled around him. His face turned in against a bare shoulder, a larger form absorbing the force of his fall. Yuuri and his savour rolled across the stone floor, his body protected by the larger one, arms clasping him tightly, a heart racing so hard beneath his ear that Yuuri thought it was his own.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram was racing down the stairs, boots thumping hard against the wood heading straight for them. "Conrart! Is Yuuri...?"

"Yuu?" A winded gasp of sound brushed against his ear, warm and familiar. "Yuuri?" Fingers lightly touched the back of the Maou's head, feeling the shiver of the slender frame against his own, the heart racing like that of a small bird, fluttering wildly beneath his touch.

"Run." It was a thread of sound.

"Majesty?" His arms gathered the slender body close, feeling the entire body tremble beneath his grip, the hands that curled against his chest. He strained to hear the boy's voice, everything inside him screaming just how close this time had been, if he had been a second later, if his senses hadn't fairly well screamed at him to _run_, to drop the clothes and washing items right in the middle of the hall and bolt for the ground floor landing.

"_Run_."

Something had happened and whatever it was, he wouldn't question in that moment, his cinnamon eyes lifting to meet green, before sliding an arm beneath Yuuri's legs and tucked the boy protectively against his chest. Steel glinted in his gaze at his brother, his reaction fast as his body responded to the order, bare feet soundless against the stone as he took off with Yuuri in his arms. And he strangely wondered just how appropriate it would all look with him only dressed in loose pants, carrying the Maou barefoot, but it didn't matter, none of it did when Yuuri positively clung to him, face buried against his shoulder and sobbed softly.

* * *

Shutting the door quietly, Conrart leaned against the back of it, his tanned face flushed ever so slightly with the physical exertion, his broad shoulders leaned against the wood. His brown eyes turned towards the slender frame huddled on his bed, the Maou curled amongst the once pristine sheets, head down and shaking ever so slightly from both shock and what Conrart could only assume was emotional overload. Swallowing around the lump lodged in his throat at the sight, he tried to calm himself, reaching to snag a shirt from the back of his chair and drew it up over his shoulders, feeling the fabric sliding against his skin, but he didn't bother with the buttons.

Slowly stepping towards the bed, his gaze took in the blackened patches running across the once white fabric of the man's shirt, a glimpse of the skin beneath had his teeth gritting in fury. A few blisters were starting to rise across the back of one shoulder and across one side of Yuuri's neck, the skin red and painful, yet Yuuri barely made a sound, even though it had to be quite painful. His first thought was to find Gisela or to knock some well deserved sense into his younger brother.

"Yuuri." Keeping his tone light, he dropped to one knee beside his own bed, his hand reaching out to lightly brush the back of his knuckles ever so softly against one arm, attempting not to startle the boy. Yuuri had trusted in him, turned to Conrart to keep them from being discovered and out of anyone else's sight.

"I don't want them to know." One hand clamped around a shoulder, rubbing at the blisters and almost hissing with pain at the jolt of agony that skittered through him. "It wasn't really his fault, not really and I would rather not have to deal with... with everyone."

"What happened, Yuuri?" It was clear the boy needed to talk, the shaking shoulders were enough to tell him, tears were close to the surface, ready to spill out of the lithe teenager.

"I ended it." Taking a deep breath, he glanced to one side, his eyes sweeping over Conrart's face with a need for reassurance from the other man, seeking out something in that gaze to know he...

Conrart froze, his entire body going still at those words, three simple words that made his heart pound and set alight a spark of hope deep inside him.

"I was hurting him by not acting on my feelings before. Wolfram does care about me, I know he does, I see it in his eyes... I knew if I stayed any longer near him I would not be able to take the _guilt_." His own guilt for failing to act sooner, his face pressed into his hands, trying to hide the shame he felt at being so incapable of acting before, of ending the engagement before it started to get serious on Wolfram's part. Some small part of him felt relieved that he had only gotten away from the encounter with a few blisters and... well the fall was his own fault. His heart fluttered, _Conrart had caught him_. The man had suddenly been there when he needed him the most, protecting him from the world. "Guilt that I was not being fair to either of us."

The engagement had ended.

"You know..." Yuuri almost laughed through the burn of tears that wanted to fall. "You just carried me barefoot." Dark eyes peeked from between his fingers, drinking in the sight of Conrart, memorising every inch of the man's features, the wild damp tangle of his hair and slight flush to his cheeks. The shirt was unbuttoned, giving Yuuri the perfect view of the tanned skin and sculpted lines of muscle and taut flesh, making him involuntarily swallow around the lump in his throat at the scorching bolts of desire that flared through him.

Cinnamon eyes danced with shared amusement, head tipping slightly to the side adorably, damp strands sliding across the his forehead and over his eyes. The soldier just enjoying the sound of Yuuri's voice, the quiet tone and the knowledge that only he ever heard these thoughts spoken aloud. "Indeed I did."

"You caught me." Smiling at that, he drew the edge of the blanket over his legs a little more, trying to warm himself, trying to keep the shivering at bay. "How do you do that? How is it... that you know when I need you?" One hand stretched out towards his protector, fingers tenderly brushing the damp strands back away from those gorgeous eyes, watching in amazement as the colour seemed to intensify, darken a touch to a deep rich chocolate.

Conrart twisted his slightly, shifting forwards on his knees, seeking that hand the soft touch that was so intimate. The brush of those fingers against his heated skin, a single finger trailing the length of his scar, the nail scrapping softly over it, learning the feel of it. He was completely distracted, his brown gaze slightly dazed by the tender little strokes of those fingers against his skin, mesmerised by the feeling. "...I..." Blinking once, attempting to remember exactly what had been said to him, for once he drew a blank, his eyes following those fingers as they drew away from him, feeling a sense of loss...

The Maou was utterly fascinated at the look of puzzlement creeping across his soldier's features, the slight press of those lips together, attempting to recall his words and answer.

"I guess it is the same way I know when you are close."

Brown eyes lit up, like the sun streaming in from behind thick storm clouds, clearly glad that his inability to answer had not lost him Yuuri's attention. "May I attend to the burns?"

"Oh." Suddenly aware of his surroundings, he flustered sharply, his head nodding slightly as he winced the moment he tugged the ruined remains of his shirt over his head, the fabric shredding from the single action before dropping it on the floor away from the sheets and shifting closer for Conrart's inspection. "Its not as bad as it looks." He could feel it, stinging down across his skin and the bruises on his other shoulder from where he had slammed into a few doors on his attempted escape from Wolfram.

"Gisela..."

"No." It was instant, the moment Gisela was involved, everyone else would be if they spotted Conrart without the Maou. "No... I need you right now."

The words fanned the ember of hope burning in his gut, his world almost turning upside down over this entire situation that he had been pulled into. Wolfram would definitely not be happy... Gunter was more than likely wailing and Gwendal... he didn't want to think about anyone else. Yuuri wanted _him _to tend to the burns.

Gracefully getting to his feet, he was already finding some of the salve he kept for his own wounds and poured water from the pitcher into a bowl, balancing both he returned to the side of the bed. The sight of Yuuri there was enough to do other things to his anatomy that he desperately hoped wasn't visible. Long hair fell in a sheer cascade of raven black around the pale face, large dark eyes unguarded and filled with appreciation for Conrart's continued willingness to do what the Maou asked even when Yuuri was ending up intruding into the soldier's private space. The lithe frame was not as awkward as most would think, the regular training and exercise filling out the gaps, but Conrart knew with time, the beautiful boy would grow into an exceptional man.

Those dark eyes widened slightly as he caught Conrart staring for a moment, before a smile touched those lips, warm and rather inviting. "I like it here." His voice was a soft caress against the soldier's senses. "It feels like you." One hand brushed across the tangled blankets around his legs and snuggled slightly more deeper into the warmth of them, inhaling deeply and just taking in the scents of the room. "Comforting."

"I am glad you find it to your liking." Setting the items down on the bedside table, he was beginning to clean the reddened and blistered skin, cooling the heat of it. One elegant hand gathered the wild tangle of hair from where it hid some of the burns, carefully holding them out of the way, he brushed the cool damp cloth along the curve of shoulder and up over the soft throat. Fingers threading through the black strands, his heart beat wildly in his chest, knowing that the action wasn't quite as clinical as it should be, his palm grazing lightly back and forth against Yuuri's nape.

"I would rather be _here_ than anywhere else. I don't like... I dislike my chambers, they feel... impersonal. They are beautiful, I will never deny that and the view is always soothing." But it was in that space that he was at the most uncomfortable, there was no privacy, no sense of _home_. Wolfram's things filled it, the blonde's presence a constant reminder that he had failed to act. His sleep was disturbed so often, most nights he simply gave up and sort out other places to rest.

"Am I enough?" Conrart didn't know where the question came from, his hand stilling against one shoulder, droplets of water sliding down over the reddened skin and soaked into the fabric of the Maou's trousers.

"There has never been a time when you haven't been."

The cloth dropped onto the sheets soaking them as the soldier leaned forwards, his lips finding the nape of Yuuri's neck, his forehead resting lightly against the back of the boy's head, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around the slender body, pull the boy back into his arms and never let him go. Yet, he hesitated.

"Stay here." Conrart breathed against the fine little hairs, kissing the soft skin, his fingertips brushing against the slender ribs, playing over them softly, hesitating to slip his arms all the way around. His heart was in his mouth, every hope burning fierce and stoked at the words. A hope that he would be the reason Yuri had finally pushed Wolfram away, that _he_ could fill the rest of the space between them. "Yuuri, stay here with me. I can't breath when... you aren't here, when... I lose all meaning." Conrart Weller existed to protect Yuuri Shibuya, there was nothing else in his world that mattered, he would abandon everything in a heartbeat if that was what Yuuri asked of him.

Fingers curled around Conrart's wrist, tugging lightly and drawing one arm around his waist, before guiding the other so that Conrart was hugging Yuuri from behind, leaning back into the contact with a sound of utter contentment. "I didn't understand your words that day, not what you really meant by them." Drawing one large hand palm upwards to his lips, he nuzzled against the palm, sliding his lips across the pads of those calloused digits, before kissing the warm palm, loving how a shudder rippled through the larger frame behind him. "But I do now. I honestly do and..." Lacing his fingers through Conrart's he drew them to his lips again, holding them there so that his breath brushed softly against Conrart's wrist. "And..."

"Yuu."

"I won't ever leave you behind again." It was a silent promise, squeezing Conrart's fingers tightly, he wouldn't be leaving this man behind for any reason and if someone had a problem with that _they could take it up with him_. "I promise."

It was so easy. How was it so easy? To slide from affection and into the embrace of something terribly intimate without incident, with confessions of things still left unspoken not making the entire situation unbearably awkward.

"You know. I just had an idea." A grin spread across his lips, his entire expression lighting up at the mere thought, his lips grazing across the top of Conrart's knuckles, practically purring as they pressed together like that. "Lord Von Wincott offered for us to come visit Wincott lands." That meeting with Delchais had been wonderful, he honestly liked the man the feelings from deep in his soul begging for him to go just once to a place that had been home to Julia, to a part of himself. "I feel like taking him up on his offer."

Conrart blinked at that, his face pressing into the curve of Yuuri's shoulder, nuzzling the softness, feeling himself relax into the contact, his entire frame sagging into the comfort of that embrace. Lips brushing the pulse just there, he inhaled the scent of smoke and something uniquely Yuuri.

"Just us."

"Gunter will insist..."

"Screw what Gunter wants. Screw what everyone else wants for _once_. I want time with you, _just_ us. No gossiping maids, no prying brothers. No paperwork, no duties. For a few days, I want to be free to be with you." Every time he had gone off to do something, there had been a reason, an injustice to right or... because he needed the fresh air. "Time enough for all things to heal."

"We could escape tonight." Conrart couldn't help the slight sparkle of conspiratorial glee that came with the knowledge that this was simply _them_.

"And have the maids talking about us _eloping_? I know that that will be the first thing that they decided we did. I don't think I want to know who they have me with in that betting pool of theirs. Its scary enough hearing them talk about it outside my office... Me and Murata? No."

"You did 'elope' with Gwendal."

"_That_ was **not** eloping."

"Even though everyone in..." A tiger's grin. "There were even reward posters."

"You are not going to bring up that _excursion_. Being cuffed to your brother is not exactly my idea of fun, as productive as it turned out in the end... I do not want a repeat performance."

"Even if its with me?" Both brows lifted slightly, Conrart's fingertips playing up across Yuuri's belly, sliding in slow circles and stirring the fire that burned within both of them.

"Con_rart_ Weller, what are you implying?" The Maou demanded, having a feeling that he had just missed something. Though he still stumbled over the name ever so slightly, he forced himself to correct his pronunciation, it was important to him.

That small smile of response spoke volumes.

"Elopement, marriage _and_ bondage?"

"A man can hope."

And Yuuri turned slightly, his teeth catching one of the man's ears and bit down, getting a yelp from Conrart and a hiss of surprised pleasure when the marks were lapped over. "I was wrong about you. You're not tame at all and if anyone says you're a gentleman, I _will_ correct them in future."

"That doesn't mean no, you didn't say _no_." His perfect white teeth flashed a grin, eyes lighting up and brushed a thumb lightly over a nipple, teasing it softly circling around it and watching the large obsidian eyes grow even darker, the pupil dilating until any flicker of light was absorbed. "Kitten."

"_You_." A finger waved before Conrart's nose, laughter bubbling over and filling his heart at the teasing banter that flowed so easily between them. His breath caught in his throat at the teasing caresses across his skin, an erotic little whimper slipped out as fingers closed around one nipple, delicately tormenting it and making Yuuri back up slightly, chest heaving from just that small touch as he gazed up into the cinnamon eyes that watched him.

"Me." The predator was hunting, the Lion of Lutenberg had slipped his chain and was stalking Yuuri across the sheets. Desire burned deep and hot, so many months of wanting overwhelming him as he gazed at the boy dressed only in black dress pants half sprawled across the sheets of his bed.

"I _should_ slap you." Yuuri squirmed slightly when fingers slipped beneath the edge of his pants, attempting to pry fabric from flesh.

"You elope with my older brother, you propose to my younger brother."

"Feeling left out?"

"Maybe. There is only one of the three left really."

"You try it and you will regret it." The Maou warned softly, one bare foot pressing against the centre of Conrart's chest, his toes wiggling against heated skin and kept the man at bay, though those hands didn't stop, they continued to warmly stroke up along his ankle and calf, not once stopping their exploration.

"Your punishment?" Brown eyes darkened to a molten chocolate, clearly intrigued by the idea of being 'punished' when it was Yuuri doing it.

"Dirty." Yuuri snorted, shoving the other man away lightly with his foot, his body still throbbing with the first touches against his skin and he knew he longed for the feeling of those large calloused hands on his skin. What teen wouldn't want a man like this hungry for them? What had he unleashed? Wolfram had been bad, Conrart was _worse_, but he liked it. Privately he liked knowing that Conrart wanted him, that he was just as fiercely possessive as Wolfram or even more so. "If I do the first two, will you consider not attempting the third?"

Conrart jerked back on his knees, his fingers curled around the boy's ankle, gazing down at the beautiful face that was turned towards him. Was... Yuuri serious? All the teasing evaporated, the soldier frozen as his heart pounded in his chest at the thought that Yuuri would ever consider...

An open palm connected hard with Conrart's cheek, a brilliant involuntary flush of red spread across the left side of the half-demon's face. A burning sting accompanying the slap, burning its way deep into Conrart's tanned skin and wound its way right to the man's heart. A large hand shakily lifted to touch the enflamed skin, gingerly brushing his fingers across the red mark that Yuuri's actions had left behind.

"You... slapped me."

"Dead right I did." The boy lifted his jaw proudly, before shaking his fingers slightly and looking a touch uncertain of himself before his hand was captured by two larger ones, thumbs sliding over the throbbing palm and delicately lifting it to warm lips. "It should have been you in the beginning. There has never been anyone _but_ you."

"Yuuri."

"I do love you, Conrart." Large dark eyes gazed at him warmly, lips turning upwards at the corners.

And with those words the lion pounced.

The breath rushed out of Yuuri as the larger man pinning him down, their bodies sliding together intimately as Conrart's mouth found his in a kiss that stole the very breath from his lungs. Conrart's shirt gaped open, their belly's brushing, while the man's mouth devoured the Maou, tongue, lips and teeth moving together in an action so erotic that it made the boy's toes curl in delight. Hands came up, burying themselves deeply into the thick brown strands, tunnelling through them and tugging the man's head back down when Conrart tried to come up for air.

"I thought you would be shy about this." The words were breathed against damp, kiss-bruised lips, groaning against that mouth. An ankle locked around his knee, keeping their bodies firmly together, Yuuri's hips thrusting upwards, whimpering softly in response to the pressure and stimulation of hard flesh against woollen fabric.

Massaging his fingers against the nape of Conrart's neck, he felt the tickle of the short strands against his palm, marvelling quietly at the silkiness of it beneath his palm. "When you've been dreaming about things like this as long as I have..." Head tipping upwards, he offered himself up to the man, knowing instinctively there was nothing to fear. Conrart would _never_ hurt him. One word would stop everything and Yuuri trusted in that. "And I trust you."

"Even after everything..." The entire betrayal involving Big Cimaron. "Everything... you would..." Mouth pressing against the pulse point on the boy's neck, he could feel the pounding heart, the wild beat of it tormenting his senses. Both hands skimmed the lines of that slender chest, thumbs rubbing slow caresses across nipples, delighted when the boy arched into his touch, moving restlessly beneath him, thrusting and rocking with interest.

"I love you." Yuuri repeated again, moaning even though the slight jolt of pain that ran through his shoulder as it rubbed against the sheets, it just seemed to act as a counterpoint to the pleasure, intensifying it.

"I love you too, Yuuri."

Something hot dripped and pooled in his navel, the Maou squirming at the strange sensation his head lifting just enough to be able to catch the fine slide of tears across Conrart's jaw and drop onto his own skin. One hand reached out, cupping the side of that jaw, thumb sweeping lightly to gather up the droplet on his fingertip. He didn't try to stop the tears, knowing that they were out of happiness, relief... a thousand different things that Yuuri understood perfectly.

"We're together, nothing will stand in our way now."

Soft kisses were being brushed against Yuuri's belly, hands finally sliding beneath the fabric of his pants, drawing them down slowly, fingernails scraping softly, leaving heated trails down across warm skin. Nuzzling the warm belly, he was just enjoying the way the boy responded to the contact, his jaw rubbed lightly over the heated length that twitched and fairly trembled with need. Turning ever so slightly, his mouth slipped up the side of it, tongue tracing the heated flesh and growling low in desire as those slender hips jerked upwards, thrusting helplessly. One large hand caught them, pinning them back down to the bed, as his dark eyes flicked upwards to meet Yuuri's with a smile, before devouring the stiff flesh, relaxing his throat and taking it all in, in one sweeping movement.

Shrieking in pleasure, Yuuri's hands clutched at Conrart's head as the man swallowed around him, muscles contracting and playing over the length of it. Thrusting upwards, he was restrained by that hand, his fingernails scratched at the tanned skin, clawing at it to try to keep the man there. Head thrown back, his thighs parted as he gave in to the shocking jolts of bliss that coiled up from below and swamped him with the unexpected pleasure. There was nothing that could be compared to the feeling of having those large hands on him, the mouth working him and drawing droplets of fluid from deep inside.

His free hand reached out for the container of salve that sat abandoned on the sheets, twisting the top, it popped off as he thumbed the contents, drawing some of the slick fluid onto his fingertips and drew them back. The back of his knuckles stroked along one warm thigh, seeking invitation to take more that he was.

"You want... to..." Hissing softly, his body rocked with the first shudders of climax, the heat burning like a falling star in his belly, melting him and he was giving into it, his hands only able to clutch helplessly at Conrart's head and shoulders, coiling into the locks of hair and trying to pushed more into that heated mouth.

"Would you welcome it?"

"Are you kidding? If you don't... I won't let you live it down." He needed it, craved it. The feeling of Conrart surrounding him, invading him right to his heart and claiming everything that he was so that no other could ever reach his soul again, he would be imprinted with the feeling of this man.

"You aren't shy at all."

"No. Not when its you."

And a thumb swept across Yuuri's entrance lightly, feeling the muscles clench in reaction to the touch, however, he was still brushing the slick fluid across it, working it into the skin, the backs of his fingers stroking across the underside of the boy's balls as he continued to work on the heated length, devouring it and becoming so addicted to its taste.

The first digit pressed inwards, curling in search of the sweetspot inside and struck it, applying pressure, the muscles spasmed and clamped down in response to the stimulation. The boy convulsed on the bed, entire body arching off the sheets as fingernails dug hard into Conrart's shoulders, leaving behind half crescents in the tanned skin, the man groaning at the erotic feel of it. He could taste the boy in his mouth, heated fluids sliding down the back of his throat, burning a little and adding to the pleasure of it all. Moving forwards on his knees, he lifted the boy's ankles over his shoulders, giving him better access and pressing another finger inside as he stretched the boy, his mouth trailing heated kisses along the beautiful skin, finding a nipple he nuzzled it.

His free hand curled around the still hard length as he jerked the boy off, listening to the sounds that filled his chamber, gazing down at the pleasure flushed face and the wide midnight eyes that stared up at him, mouth open in an attempt to breath. "So beautiful." Conrart's heart tightened for a moment at the trust in that beautiful gaze, the utter adoration and love that burned there and was all for him.

"I don't know... how you are going to explain the scratches tomorrow." Yuuri tried to laugh, being able to see the angry red lines he had made on his lover's back as he tried to pull him closer.

"I found a kitten in my bed."

"I am _not_ a kitten." But there was no denying the fact that Yuuri was quite literally purring as his body slowly relaxed and accepted the fingers that stretched him, a third joining the first two and left the boy straining hot and hard into Conrart's palm. "How is it... that I'm naked and you have far too many clothes on?"

"You do not like my clothes?" Brown eyes sparkled with a thousand silver stars, glittering with such love right back at Yuuri.

"_Take them off_."

"Is that an order, Majesty?"

"Yes!" The boy shivered again, an inferno stoked in his belly. "I don't want to see you in anything other than skin until morning."

"And you thought I was the kinky one."

But Conrart wanted to be out of his clothes, his pants far too tight for comfort as the fabric was almost torn from his own body in his hurry to comply, the shirt and pants fluttering to the floor discarded as he returned to his Maou, tanned skin flushed with arousal.

"Much better." A pleased smile touched those lips, dark eyes narrowing with the flare of something dangerous and deeply pleased. Yuuri was deadly, a mix of so many things that it made his head spin.

And Conrart lifted those slender hips across his knees, slowly moving forwards, hissing as the head of his twitching length pressed against the stretched entrance, a shudder running from toes to the top of his head as he observed Yuuri's face. Slowly pushing in, he was taking his time, just enjoying the hot slide into that tight body, the muscles clamping down tight about him, yet Yuuri just continued to urge him on, pleading with him to melt them together until they were only one being.

"If you stop, I'll kill you." Yuuri panted hard, barely able to draw air into his lungs, entire body arching and his arm finally wrapped around the back of Conrart's neck, kissing him deeply and tasting himself on the man's lips. He couldn't feel shy like this, not with Conrart buried to the hilt inside him.

"This from a pacifist."

"I'll show you pacifism!"

But he didn't, his entire body was moving with Conrart's, meeting the deep thrusts half way and making the softest, sexiest little sounds Conrart had ever heard, their bodies sliding together intimately. Sweat soaked skin slid together in a heated dance, they were unable to stop, even if someone did find them, neither would care. Their mouths were fused together, Conrart leaning over Yuuri, their bodies rubbing a heated friction, his length pressing against Yuuri's sweetspot and his angle shifted more pressure being applied.

Pressure was building, a wave approaching the shore.

Conrart's breaths came in ragged gasps, his body straining to keep up with Yuuri's demands, his hips arching and meeting the slender one's, their bodies entangled. If someone had told him that very morning he would finally have Yuuri in his arms like this he wouldn't have believed them, but now...

Yuuri fell first, his cries muffled against the man's lips, heat spilling out between them, muscles clenching and locking Conrart deep inside of him, attempting to milk him. The sight of that face, flushed with ecstasy, his name hovering in the air and he fell just as hard, filling his lover completely, pinning the slender body beneath him as he kissed him with all the raw emotions that overflowed from within him.

Vision blurred slightly as they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs, barely able to move as pleasure streaked through both of them, overwhelming and so incredible that neither could stir as they lay panting against the twisted sheets beneath them. Conrart's face tucked into the curve of Yuuri's throat, inhaling the scent of the warm skin, his arms cradling the man close and just allowing the waves of bliss to sweep them up and away from the rest of the world and into the safety of their dreams.

* * *

Conrart groaned, his body shifting amongst the sheets, his body throbbing slowly as he pushed himself up a little, eyes blinking in the pale light of dawn. His back felt like a cat had taken to clawing him, his entire body shivering slightly as he dropped back onto the sheets, knowing that once again he had been dreaming. Fingers coiling in the edge of the pillow, he tried to bury his pain, knowing that this would be like any other morning, waking and knowing that every hope he had was so far away from his grasp.

This dream had been vivid, the scent of the boy still lingered for him, sweetness and something else that made him feel the heavy weight of it against his heart. All that he had wanted... all that he craved was still out of his reach, the bed was empty... his fingers coiled into the sheets, feeling the burn of helpless tears rising to the surface, the emotions rocking him with their intensity. He needed Yuuri, the boy was vital to every part of him.

"I really did a number on your back." A soft voice filled the dawn lit room, freezing Conrart in place. "I guess we match now, I feel like someone decided to half cook me."

His head turned just enough to gaze at the slender figure standing in the light of the morning sun, a dark haired boy that stood dressed only in Conrart's large half buttoned up shirt that dropped well past the boy's hips and bushed enticingly against slender thighs. _Yuuri_. Beautiful and looking... well loved, lips slightly bruised from the kisses, a few dark marks running across the expanse of skin.

"Maybe we should both see Gisela before we go?"

"Yuuri?" His voice was nothing more than a choked sob, relief filling him as a soft palm brushed against the small of his back and swept upwards, attempting to erase the angry red lines that fingernails had made on the tanned skin.

"Mmmh?"

"Thankyou."

Both dark brows lifted at that in question, head quirking slightly as a flush ran up across his skin at the sight of other parts of Conrart as he shifted upwards from where he had been face down against the mattress.

"For being you."

* * *

**LOL XD They just... can't stop being kinky. *laughs* Conrart just wouldn't stay under control. **


End file.
